One of a Kind
by Katerina Parker Evans
Summary: Rebekah goes on a mission to find a mysterious woman with a connection to Elijah after finding out about her from a witch that owes her. She soon comes upon the mysterious Adara who has faced many loses. She changes everything for the Original family.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rebekah goes on a mission to find a mysterious woman with a connection to Elijah after finding out about her from a witch that owes her. She soon comes upon the mysterious Adara who has faced many loses. She changes everything for the Original family.

Adara – Amanda Seyfried

* * *

One

Rebekah growled as she looked around the bar trying to find the woman that she was looking for. In all honesty Rebekah found herself hating witches because sometimes they were so mysterious about things that it always left you guessing but an old acquaintance, Marissa, who was also a powerful witch that could see things had told her about this woman. Apparently Marissa had gotten a visit from her ancestors and they told her that a young woman named Adara Powell had a connection to Elijah. The girl was Elijah's soul mate from what the spirits were claiming and even though they were not bonded and couldn't feel each other, if the girl died then so does Elijah. Rebekah knew that she shouldn't be worried too much about it because Elijah was still daggered and Mikael was dead but apparently there was a danger lurking for the girl that knew of her connection and she needed protection. Marissa had told her that Adara could be found working in a bar in Toledo, Ohio.

The bar was called The Tavern and it wasn't to shabby if Rebekah had to admit it to anyone but that didn't mean she liked being here waiting. She had asked the gentleman at the bar whose name she couldn't remember where the girl was but he had informed her that she wouldn't be in until nine and looking at the clock it was ten minutes until nine. Rebekah shook her head more worried about her brother Klaus at the moment because it was unusual of him to just undagger her especially since she was tricked into going against him. The only reason he hadn't gone after that doppelganger bitch was because Klaus needed her to make hybrids plus she kind of enjoyed watching Elena suffer after all she's done.

At that moment Rebekah was broke out of her thoughts when she heard the gentleman she had spoke to earlier call out the name Adara. Rebekah turned to examine the woman that was so connected to Elijah and found she seeing what she liked. Rebekah wasn't a lesbian by any means but Adara was one beautiful woman and not in the girly way but in the sexy, dangerous, and adventurous way and she also looked like the type that didn't take any bullshit. Adara had long blonde locks of hair and blue-green eyes, she had a curvy body which Rebekah liked because she really hated those skinny girls that acted like they were good looking when in fact they weren't, at least not in her opinion. Adara wore black skinny jeans, black cowboy boots, and a black spaghetti strap tank top with a white sequin tank top over that. The Original smiled when she heard the barman tell Adara that she had a visitor sitting down at the end of the bar for her and soon heard footsteps heading her way.

"I heard you were looking for me," a voice stated and she turned to see Adara standing in front of her with her arms crossed and a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Me and you need to have a talk," she said leaning closer to the barmaid.

"Look vampire you want to talk to me you have to wait until after my shift," Adara growled out and walked away from Rebekah.

Rebekah sat in shock which was hard to do to her but she didn't understand how the woman knew about vampires because Marissa had told her that Adara wouldn't know about the supernatural world which meant that her witch friend lied to her about many things. Rebekah sighed figuring she was in for a long wait because the stupid woman worked until three in the morning so the blonde Original settled in for a long night of drinking and waiting.

Adara felt herself on edge all night as she worked her shift. She couldn't believe that a vampire was in the bar to see her. After everything she had been through and lost Adara figured that she wouldn't see a vampire for a while or at the very least she wouldn't have one come looking for her. The last vampire that came looking for her ending up almost killing her and even though he didn't, that vampire still made her lose everything important to her. The only blessing was that the vampire was now dead killed by his own son at least that's what her witch friend told her. Sighing she shook the thoughts out of her head and tried not to think about the elephant looming over her until after her shift was over with and then she would have a talk with the blonde vampire currently waiting for her at the end of the bar.

Hours later after a very long shift Adara closed shop with Ted her fellow bartender and looked around for the blonde vampire that had asked about her and didn't find her. Sighing angrily Adara headed out to her truck and got in starting the ignition when she heard a voice beside her and let out a gasp in fear and hated herself for being startled.

"Nice little truck you have here. Now I have a problem with you girl because you know about vampires and I was told that you didn't," the blonde said looking at her curiously.

"Who are you?" Adara asked because the answer to the blondes question depended on her answer.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," the blonde said introducing herself and Adara almost let out a sigh of relief.

"I know about you Rebekah and do me a favor and tell your brother Klaus that I am grateful that he killed Mikael," Adara said feeling a bit of peace settle over her because that meant that Mikael got to pay for what he had done.

"How do you know about vampires? Better yet how do you know about Mikael?" Rebekah asked shocked and confused and she didn't like that.

"Mikael murdered my mother, father, brother, and my daughter," Adara admitted.

Silence settled over the two as Adara drove to her apartment. Rebekah couldn't believe the strength the girl had to even go on after losing all of that or how she even survived because she knew her father and what Rebekah knew about the Original knew that her father never left a victim alive. While Rebekah was lost in her mind and the revelation Adara was lost in memories of her murdered family. Sighing Adara knew the reason that she survived Mikael's attack and knew that Rebekah needed to know because it pertained to her in a way plus the blonde Original might be able to help her and together just maybe Adara could survive long enough to meet the man that would change her life for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Adara reveals how she survived the attack and death of her family.

Adara – Amanda Seyfried

Two

Adara sighed as she sat across from the vampire sitting at her kitchen table. Both of them were nursing a glass of scotch mostly because Adara needed it to get through her story otherwise she would break down and fall deep into a bottle like she did right after their deaths until finally her best friend who was also a witch pulled her out of her dark pit.

"I was sixteen when I got tired of my parents being overprotective and snuck out of the house to go to a college party. I guess I thought that it would be cool and that just maybe they would lighten up a little bit. I wasn't even there an hour when I started to feel dizzy. I didn't understand why because I had only one drink and it took more than one drink to get me plastered drunk like that. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a bed I didn't recognize with a guy I didn't know. He told me that if I told anyone what really happened that no one would believe me because I had a history of being a wild child. I didn't tell anyone not even my parents and two months later I was pregnant.

"My parents thought that I had gone out and had a one night stand but my best friend, Spencer, she knew differently. I didn't understand at first how she knew that I was raped until she told me. Turned out that Spencer was a witch and after that she was my confidant. Spencer took a turn for the dark side when one night the guy that raped me came after me and she killed him to protect me. This time it was me getting her out of a dark pit and I thought I wouldn't be able to but then I got stuck with her in a snow storm in her parent's cabin with no reception anywhere. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and it seemed like just holding that precious child brought Spencer back.

"For four years I went about my life of working, going to school, taking care of my daughter with the help of Spencer. My parents never learned the truth and then Mikael came. I was out with Spencer getting my daughter, Aria, a birthday present. When we got back to the house Spencer dropped me off because she needed to study for an exam so I went inside and the first thing I saw was blood everywhere. Before I could do anything Mikael grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I was knocked out and when I woke up I was tied to a chair looking at the dead bodies of my parents and daughter. Over the course of 20 hours I was tortured and beaten by that bastard. When I asked him why he was doing this he told me that it was because of my connection to his son. I didn't understand what he meant and at the time all I felt was mind numbing pain. Next thing I know Spencer is storming in and using her magic to freeze him in place but she didn't have the strength to kill him so she got me out of there and hid me.

"It took three months for me to heal even with Spencer's herbs. I dropped out of school and spent my days drinking myself into a dark abyss. Spencer finally had enough and she knocked some sense into me but even that wasn't enough. One day after being dragged out of the house by Spencer we were attacked by a vampire, I think he was one of Mikael's cronies. I froze and was filled with dread but when I saw him going for Spencer's throat I acted without thinking and picked up a metal pole that was lying on the ground and hit him with it. It didn't do much but make him angry but it was enough for Spencer to eventually kill him.

"After that I got my groove back. I enrolled back in my classes at college and I trained with Spencer so that I would never again be hurt or used like that. I knew that I couldn't kill Mikael but I prayed for the day that someone was strong enough to do so but I still didn't understand what he had said about my connection to his son so Spencer did a spell and it revealed exactly why Mikael wanted me dead. It turns out his son Elijah and I are soul mates. I didn't know what to feel about that I had just lost my daughter not even a year ago and now I'm being told I'm the soul mate of an Original vampire. The spirits of Spencer's ancestors explained what that meant exactly. Basically we aren't bonded so we cannot feel each other's emotions or pain but if I die so does he. Once the bond is completed it intensifies to the point where we will be able to feel each other in everyway and know where the other one is. It's good to know though that his sister isn't an annoying, whiny bitch like some of the other girls I have met," Adara finished finishing her drink in one gulp.

Rebekah couldn't believe it but at the same time found she didn't mind. Adara was strong, brave, and Rebekah liked her which was more than she could say for the Petrova Doppelgangers. Elena was a whiny bitch that played the Salvatore brothers and always tried to justify her actions and make she still seem like she was good when the fact of the matter was she wasn't. Granted vampires weren't saints but her and her brothers always kept their deals and never claimed to be something they weren't. Besides this meant that Katherine could finally be out of the picture and she could finally be killed because that bitch was just as bad if not worse then Elena.

"Why are you here?" Adara asked breaking Rebekah out of her thoughts.

"I was warned by a friend of mine Marissa that you were in danger which means that I need to take you back to Mystic Falls," Rebekah stated matter of factly wondering what the girl would say.

"I don't like to be ordered but I do want to meet this Elijah and besides you seem interesting enough and I might just like you," Adara said smirking, "but the only way I will come is if Spencer can come as well."

"Well as long as she isn't a judgmental little witch then I don't really care either way but it's my brother Klaus you need to be worried about," Rebekah said rolling her eyes just thinking about the temper tantrum that Klaus was going to throw.

"Oh I don't think we need to worry about that. Spencer can handle your brother Klaus just fine," Adara stated mysteriously.

Rebekah was left wondering what Adara meant and growled because it was just more things she didn't know or understand. At least the girl had a backbone and she didn't see like a backstabbing bitch nor did it seem like she would play her brothers against each other. Plus Rebekah liked the girl and if Spencer was anything like Adara the blonde Original knew she would get along with her as well.

While Rebekah was lost in her thoughts Adara was packing her bags and shoes up while smirking to herself. She had sent a text alerting Spencer to the moving forward of their plan. Soon the two girls would come that much closer to completing their destiny and finding the other half of themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Spencer is introduced; the girls arrive in Mystic Falls.

Adara – Amanda Seyfried

Spencer – Alexandra Chando

* * *

**Three**

Spencer sighed as she examined Adara and the Original Vampire standing in front of her. The two of them had been best friends for years and when Adara had been going through the darkest of dark times she had been there to help her and when Spencer had been consumed by dark magic her blonde friend had been there to help her. So color her surprised when her best friend showed up with a vampire because Spencer knew Adara and for her to trust this vampire there must be something big going on.

"Girl do you want to tell me why the hell there is an Original vampire in my house?" Spencer asked crossing her arms.

"She's the sister of Elijah also known as my mate or well I'm his," Adara said coming closer.

"Jesus Christ Adara, you just get into the fucking messiest situations," Spencer sighed in mild amusement as well as mild concern.

"Look I have to go to Mystic Falls because Mikael is dead and apparently I needed protection but I didn't want to go alone to Mystic Falls without my kick ass best friend," Adara said smiling at her and coming closer.

"Well I do suppose I have to go as well since you can't really survive without me," Spencer said smirking at her.

"I think I like her," Rebekah said to Adara as Spencer walked to go pack up her stuff.

Adara smiled because she figured that would happen. Spencer and her had been friends for years and had been through hell and back together. Upon meeting Rebekah the blonde girl had found herself liking the vampire so she knew that Spencer would as well.

~One of a Kind~

Three hours later found the girls in Mystic Falls and Adara could already tell she wouldn't like this town and seeing Spencer's glare she knew her friend was thinking the same thing as well. Rebekah smirked at them and the two friends knew she thought Mystic Falls was a stupid small town she wanted to be rid of but for some reason unknown to her she couldn't. The girls finally arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion and Adara was in slight awe at how extravagant the house but she was a small town girl who liked things simple so even though she liked the house she knew she wouldn't want to live in one like it. The girls walked to the house and entered behind Rebekah. As the door closed they heard the Original Vampire let out a sigh of relief indicating to them that her hybrid half brother wasn't home at the moment.

"Now to find my brothers who are daggered and my life would be fantastic," Rebekah growled out.

"I believe I can help with that," Spencer said smirking.

Adara listened as her best friend explained that with a little bit of Rebekah's blood she would be able to find her daggered family. The blonde human sat and listened and found herself annoyed that whenever Elijah's name was mentioned she felt this longing. The feeling didn't make sense to Adara because she had never met the man and while she didn't hate him she also didn't know if she was ready to meet him just yet. Unfortunately fate and her best friend had other plans about Elijah that didn't involve her input.

"When you undagger your brother Elijah you must explain to him about Adara," Spencer said cautiously.

"Why?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Look the only reason he hadn't found her to mate with her is because the bond wasn't felt by either party but now with her here they will both feel it once the see each other. Basically the first time they lay eyes on each other it will open up the connection and the bond will start to form. Adara will be able to hold off easily enough until she knows him better but that's because she's human. Elijah on the other hand is an Original vampire and he will feel it more strongly and he will also have an uncontrollable urge to complete the bond. He cannot do this because it has to be wanted by both parties," Spencer explained calmly.

Adara sighed tuning the rest out as she ventured upstairs to the room she was sharing with Spencer. Rebekah told her to choose which ever room and Adara knew that her friend would find her. The blonde felt drawn to a room at the end of the left hallway. She figured it was the whole Elijah business making her crazy so she ignored it for the time being and instead took the room across settling in to get some sleep. She knew that by this time tomorrow she would face her soul mate for the first time and the thought frightened Adara. She had lost so much in the last few years. She was daughter to murdered parents, mother to a murdered daughter and a rape victim. Adara always wondered why she never gave up and she knew that there were two reasons why. The first was that giving up meant Mikael won and she would not have that. The second was that she had one thing to look forward to, meeting Elijah who was her soul mate. Adara closed her eyes letting memories of her lost daughter come forward as she tried to calm her nerves about tomorrow's impending meeting with Elijah.


End file.
